


Birthday Memories

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon Jewish Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, wanda misses pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s Wanda’s birthday, and while the day is supposed to be very bright and happy, things take a turn when melancholy decides to set in.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Birthday Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/gifts).



> Written for Kate’s “Take A Line” Writing Challenge. Happy birthday once again, my dear.  
> My line was “I remember all of them” and I was supposed to post this ages ago, but everyone knows how bad my memory is already and there’s no reason to repeat it all over again.  
> Reader’s powers are based on Bella Swan’s from Twilight. I’m having a trip down my teen years these latest weeks, I thought that’d be an interesting point.

Tony had outdone himself once again, that was a fact. You probably said that every time he organised a party, but that was the truth. The walls were beautifully decorated, the food was all kosher – something you and Wanda hadn’t even asked for, but he had announced it anyway – there was live music, everyone you knew was present, and your girlfriend seemed happy.

The last time you’d seen her, she was the focus of a circle of conversation that included Natasha, Bucky, and a pair of agents, and you’d just left them to it, engaging in conversation with other guests.

Tonight was the first time you were celebrating Wanda’s birthday with an official party. She had been an Avenger for around eight years now, but no one had ever suggested such a thing, especially you. Your girlfriend wasn’t an only child, but the only surviving twin and member of a family of four who had tragically passed away, first her parents and then her brother, and you didn’t want to remind her of such losses.

“Hey,” Tony stopped by your side. “Where’s the birthday girl, the cake is already set. You know, I got it from…”

“A Kosher bakery,” you interrupted him. “I know, Tony. We are very thankful for that.”

He gave you a proud smile, very pleased with his very well-intentioned self.

“And they are really good,” he insisted. “Also, there are mangos in the kitchen.”

You frowned, confused.

“And why is that?”

He gave you a look of surprise.

“Because of the… Thing. The sh… She… That prayer thing you Jews do to when you do something for the first time in the year. I checked online.”

You finally understood what he meant, and chuckled. Of course, he did.

“Thank you. I’ll let her know we got those available when we are alone. I’ll find her so we can cut the cake.”

He gave the back of your shoulder a pat and walked away, joining Pepper, and you searched around for your girlfriend confusingly, quickly noticing her standing alone by the balcony, and walked to her.

“Hey,” you stopped by her side, laying your hand on hers, and when Wanda turned to look at you, you could clearly see how she tried to hold a happy face but wasn’t feeling cheerful. “Are you okay?”

She hesitated, sighing.

“I am,” she covered your hand, squeezing it. “Just… It’s a bit much.”

You circled her waist with your arm and let your girlfriend rest on your shoulder.

“Tony said there’s cake,” you noted. “He went super overboard with the Kosher part of the party, I think he’s very excited he was able to do it.”

She chuckled.

“Really?”

You nodded.

“And the cake sounded delicious.”

Wanda turned to look into your eyes, trying hard to fight against your mind shield, but you moved your hands to cover them.

“Nope,” you dragged the word. “You’ll have to trust my word.”

She sighed but was smiling when you looked at her again, and you reached to hold her hands.

“What about a slice?” you offered.

That seemed to be enough to bring her back inside and it was just in time, as the cake was just set onto the table and some candles were lit along with sparkling toppings. It took the two of you five minutes to travel between her blowing the candles, being hugged, eating a slice of chocolate cake, and sneaking back into your shared room, where she was quick to sit on the bed.

“You think they’ll notice?”

“Not really,” you kicked your shoes off and smirked when you noticed the fruit on your night-stand. “Hey, look. Tony got us mangos.”

Wanda turned her head automatically, making her ponytail fall on her opposite shoulder.

“Mangos?”

“Have you had any this year?” you threw her one, and your girlfriend picked it in the air just as you got the knife beside the basket the fruit had come in.

“Not yet,” she held it.

“Neither did I,” you sat down on the mattress by her side. “Wanna recite the Shehecheyanu blessing?”

She just nodded, and you two sang softly together just before tasting the juicy mangos in your hands, careful enough so they wouldn’t drip on your dresses. Maybe you weren’t the most faithful of Jews – you didn’t keep Shabbat, nor recite the learn the Torah, and failed a lot of the things you were supposed to follow – but it was good to keep traditions together. Wanda was the only person you truly had in the world – you had lost your family before becoming a SHIELD agent and only had a couple of uncles, aunts, and cousins left somewhere in the US that you didn’t share bonds with or had much contact. Following the traditions that your parents taught you from an early age not only made you feel close to them but to Wanda just as well.

When you were done eating and washing your hands, you and your girlfriend laid down on your bed and you let her rest inside your arms as you gently caressed her skin.

“I thought it’d be fun to have a party,” she whispered. “But not without Pietro.”

You closed your eyes. You already expected this to happen, you had even talked to her, but your worries were dismissed several times.

“You miss him and remember him every day,” you pointed out. “Especially on your birthday.”

“I remember all of them,” she corrected you. “Pietro, mum, dad… All of them.”

You kissed her forehead, caressing her hair.

“I’m sorry, baby,” you whispered.

She didn’t answer and hid her face in the crook of your neck.

“Do we have to go back?”

“No,” you held her closer. “They’re getting drunk. We can stay here.”

“Okay.”

And so you did.


End file.
